


See Series:  Lure, Fishing, Hooked, and Reeling

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ needs someone to confide in and comfort her.





	See Series:  Lure, Fishing, Hooked, and Reeling

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

See Series: Lure, Fishing, Hooked, and Reeling

**See Series: Lure, Fishing, Hooked, and Reeling**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** CJ and Danny.  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Post-ep, drabble, romance  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" are not mine.  
**Summary:** CJ needs someone to confide in and comfort her.  
 **Author's Note:** This is a series of four drabbles. I'm going to call it the "See" series. You'll figure out why. 

Lure 

It's been days now that I've been dreading it coming out. Toby keeps reassuring me that it won't be known. He doesn't understand that I am less worried that it might become public knowledge - though that would be devastating - worse would be one particularly diligent reporter finding out from anyone other than me. If he were here, I could tell him in person, off the record, and see in his eyes that he would never tell anyone and that it changed nothing between us. But he's not here and I can't call him.. Somehow I must lure him back. 

\--- 

Fishing 

After all those years of seeing her brief and the more recent years of watching her on TV, I can pretty well tell from the crease in her brow and the lilt of her voice when she's not talking about something. I suppose some would consider that a threat, but I would never use it against her. The past few days I could tell she was holding back, frustrated and upset. And then I heard it. "I don't know, Katie, I think you're fishing." She was calling me. I packed to go home and offer her anything she needed. 

\--- 

Hooked 

Looking through my peephole, I see hat and scarf framing eyes and nose that I would recognize anywhere. "You came fast." 

"I saw and heard you needed me." 

I already had his hat and scarf hooked on the coat tree, and we moved toward each other until his scent filled my mouth. My mouth begged for something else to fill it, and I could see the same desire in his eyes. Instead, I stepped back. "I have to tell you something. It would make a sensational story. And ruin me." 

"It's off the record. I would never write it." 

\--- 

Reeling 

"Let's sit on the couch." 

I couldn't tell whether she was stalling for time or thought I would need to sit down, so I followed her. "Okay." Once she sat and turned to me, I could see she was terrified and I took her hands in mine. 

She met my eyes gratefully. "The book Hoynes was going to write. He was going to name other women he had affairs with." I tried to encourage her with my eyes. "Ten years ago, for one night, I was one of them." 

My mind was reeling. I enfolded her in my arms. 


End file.
